


You Don’t Have To Do This

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Allison needs practice, who is Diego to tell her no





	You Don’t Have To Do This

“Do you trust me,” Diego said, arm reaching out for his sister.

“I don’t know,” Allison said, scooting back towards the edge. “How can I trust someone who has let me down so many times?”

Diego grimaced. “Not this time dear sister,” he said. “Never again, believe me when I say that.”

“I can’t.”

Allison’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“Just take my hand Allison, please,” Diego choked. “It doesn’t have to end like this.”

His sister shook her head.

“Please Allison.”

“It’s too late to fix things now, am just too tired.”

Diego took a step closer with those words, and the famous woman took an even quicker step back, teetering on the edge.

“Stop,” she said, voice harsh and brittle. “Don’t come near me!”

“What about Claire?” Diego blurted out. “What about your daughter? What would she say if she saw you like this?”

Allison hissed at him, swiping a hand roughly over her eyes, “Don’t you dare bring my daughter into this! Don’t you even mention her name!”

Swallowing thickly, Diego raised both his hands. “Please think about this,” he said. “I am begging you, please.”

“I already have.” With those final words, Allison jumped.

“No!” Diego cried, throwing his arms over the edge, and grabbling for her fingers, but it was too late.

“No,” he sobbed. “Allison, my sister, my sweet innocent sister.”

Crumbling down to his knees, he wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth.

“What the hell is going on here!” A sharp childish voice suddenly interrupted him in his disappear.

“Five?” he whispered looking up. “Vanya?”

Vanya was looking at him strangely. “What are you doing?”

With those words, Allison’s head popped up behind the bed. “Oh, hey guys!”

“Allison?” Now Five and Vanya both looked clueless as to what the living hell was going on.

Brushing her now messy hair into some semblance of normality, Allison struggled to get back on her feet, the heavy layered dress, making the task more difficult.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We heard crying and screaming,” Five said, voice flat and unimpressed.  _‘He most have put together the situation by now,’_ Allison thought, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Are you ok Diego?” Vanya asked, carefully making her way into Allison’s room.

Brushing the fake tears of his eyes, Diego stood up as well. “Yeah am good,” he said, fingers scratching at his chin self consciously.

Vanya blinked. “Were you guys play acting?”

“Obviously,” Five said, shaking his head.

Diego coughed into his fist. “Allison is planning to audition for this theater show downtown, so we were just brushing up on her dramatic acting ability.”

Vanya let out a thrill of laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, and Diego couldn’t help but soften at that.

“You’re both idiots,” Five said, turning around to make his way out of the room.

Diego took a quick notice of how his cheeks were flushed, and both him and Vanya looked out of breath.  _‘They most have run up here,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _They were worried.’_  Grinning away the vague sense of guilt, he sat down on the bed again.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

But before Five was fully out the door, Vanya grabbed him by the wrist, and held on tight.

“Can we join?” she asked, eyes shining with a level of innocence and excitement, that all Diego wanted to do at that moment was give her the world. Instead, he answered her with a thumps up.

“Sure, why not.”

“This is going to be great,” Allison said, fist bumping Vanya. “Yay sisters?”

Vanya grinned. “Yay sisters.”

After that, even Five’s vehement protests couldn’t save him from Diego closing the door and trapping him in the makeshift theater with them.

And hey, if Five really wanted to leave, he could have blinked out of there in less than a second, but he didn’t, and that said a lot more than any word of protest could ever express.


End file.
